Primal Awakening
by Kagehana15
Summary: What if the long sleep suffered by the remainder of the Wyvern clan affected Goliath and the others in an unknown way? What if it caused a more primal side of their personalities to come to the surface? This is a retelling of the original series with a new twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything other than my own characters all else is Disney's. I am writing this and maybe a few others as after re-watching the series when I was sick seems to have reawakened the creative juices plus "a puckish side that will not be denied" (Name the character and show the quote is from to win a shout out, or side character in your honor first to guess wins!)**

 **but for now enjoy:**

 **{994 C.E.}**

As Princess Kathrine, the Magus, young Thomas and his mother prepare the last wagon to carry them and the eggs entrusted to their care they look upon the ruined castle Wyvern one last time. For the last attack by Haikon and his Vikings left both the castle and most of the gargoyles that protected them as shattered remnants of their former glory.

However, some survived the attack, the clan's leader, four warriors and a beast, but they were cursed as a result of the Magus's snap judgement born of prejudice. As a result the last of the clan were frozen in stone until the castle rose above the clouds as silent protectors.

 **{1976 C.E.}**

An old man and three young children one boy and two girls of different ages sat around a fire listening to the elder recant a story of the past. "It all began when the Kachinas, or cloud fathers still walked amongst us. This story I am about to tell is of the Kachina known only as the forgotten one for none remember his name nor form". The elder stated and just like that one of the children spoke up asking, "If he is supposed to be forgotten then why do people still tell the story?" To which the elder answered, "It is so we do not forget his deeds and his sorrow".

The elder then told the children if they wanted the rest of their questions answered to listen closely to the story as it would reveal the answers in time. Thus the elder continued the tale, "The forgotten one was the Kachina that taught our ancestors how to read the wind and stars in the night sky. He also protected them whilst they slept, gliding through the air to spot anything that could have posed a danger to the village, but returned to the earth for sleep during the day."

"He was well respected and honored by the people, but even so there were times when he would look so sad and lonely while staring off to the horizon. When asked why that was his response was that his tribe were all killed by an enemy while he was away from home and now was the last of his people. To alleviate his suffering the chief offered the Kachina to choose a woman of the village to be his wife."

"At first the Kachina intended only to attend as to not offend the chief, but by the end of the night he chose the chief's youngest daughter. He had come to know her as a good friend and knew that she would make a fine wife for she possessed more than just beauty. She may have shared the beauty of her sisters, but she was not content to stay at home like her sisters and was instead a noble warrior like her brothers."

"At first all was well for the two lovers with the only thing missing from their family was a child, but seeing as they were two different beings that was not possible. However, the Kachina would do anything to please his beloved and thus went to Coyote the trickster for he had strong magic among the Kachinas. He agreed to help them produce a child, but at a price, which was that the Kachina of the night sky would be forgotten by the people so that their admiration would flow to Coyote instead. Knowing it was the only way to give his love the child she so longed for he agreed and that night he said farewell to his beloved wife believing it was the last night they would share."

"When morning came none remembered him and his wife was pregnant with their child, she was happy until night came and a lonely ache settled in her heat. She could not remember why it was so until she spotted her husband's form in the night sky then the memories returned for not even the magic of the trickster could overcome the power of the human heart and she reunited with him. They lived happily together and had many more children all the while his wife told the story of the forgotten one so that his memory was preserved in spite of Coyote's jealousy over the people's respect for her husband. And to this very day they say that some of the forgotten one's descendant's still walk among our tribe", stated the elder as he ended his tale.


	2. Chapter 1: full chapter

**A/N: once more I own nothing that is not original and whomever guesses the quote from the prologue can look for a shout out, or side character in their honor in future chapters.**

 **Here is Chapter one rate review and enjoy:**

 **{1994 C.E.}**

The old man and children blurred out of view as one Eliza Maza a Private Detective Working as a consultant to New York's 23rd precinct wakes from her dream. As she rises and readies herself for duty tonight, she smiles for it had been awhile since she last dreamed of her paternal grandfather and the stories he would tell. If she remembers correctly that was during her parent's second honeymoon when their grandfather flew in from the Hopi tribal lands in Arizona to babysit them for the weekend.

However, she knew she could not dwell on those thoughts for very long as tonight she was set to investigate the top of the Eyrie building. This building belonged to David Xanatos, an eccentric billionaire whose fortune was built from a sunken treasure he found when he was a teenager into a multimillion dollar empire. It seems that an anonymous caller is interested in buying a piece of his latest investment and just will not take no for an answer. The investment in question is a late tenth century castle complete with a set of six stone gargoyles.

He had bought the castle as it had an interesting story about the gargoyles perched on one of the towers and besides the local townsfolk wanted to use the land for other things. The castle became his new headquarters and personal residence, but as for the gargoyles he had made plans to donate them to be placed on top of the clock tower just above the 23rd precinct. However, the anonymous caller was also interested in these gargoyles and thus his concern over what the caller might do should information regarding their donation reach their ears.

Thankfully after readying herself she only needed to walk down a few flights of stairs from her apartment and with a Detective's office between the living space and the front door. This was all thanks to the original owner of the clock tower leaving the building to her in his will as thanks for rescuing his granddaughter during her first case as a Private Detective. As a result she decided to make the apartment below the clock her living space/personal office as it saved her from the otherwise impossible task of trying to find a decent apartment somewhere else in Manhattan. The last couple of floors she gave to city hall so that it could replace the 23rd precinct's old building which was now too small to fit the needed manpower to protect the city as of late.

Finally reaching the second floor of the tower Elisa strolled into Chief Chavez's office to receive futher information on her job tonight. "Welcome Detective and thank you for helping us on this", greeted the Chief as she gestured for Elisa to take a seat across from her desk. To which Elisa responded, "no problem Chief after all since my old man served in the 23rd you all are like family to us". "Thanks Maza, but all pleasantries aside here is the information you will need for tonight. It is a basic job of just watching the statues and guarding their transport which means I expect you to check back in by just past sunrise understood?" the Chief explained in a no nonsense tone. "Understood" replied Elisa as she left the office to proceed to the Eyrie building to begin what she thought was just going to be a quiet night, little did she know how wrong she was.


End file.
